Doctor Octopus
Who is Doc Ock? Before his transformation into the megalomaniacal archenemy of Spider-Man, Otto was a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist, inventor, and lecturer. He became the youngest person to serve on the National Board of Nuclear Science. He designed a set of highly advanced mechanical arms to assist him with his research into atomic physics. The tentacled arms were resistant to radiation and were capable of great strength and highly precise movement. They were attached to a harness that fit around his body. During an accidental radiation leak that ended in an explosion, the apparatus became fused to Octavius' body. It was later revealed that the radiation (or possibly his own latent mutation) had mutated his brain so that he could control the movement of the arms using his thoughts alone. The tentacles have since been surgically removed from his body, although Octavius retains the power to control them telepathically from a great distance. The accident also seemingly damaged his brain (although it was later suggested that what was interpreted as brain damage was in fact his mind rewiring itself to accommodate four extra limbs), and the scientist turned to a life of crime. Over the years, Dr. Octopus has become one of most recognizable members of Spider-Man's rogues' gallery. He remains one of Spider-Man's most dangerous foes, having many legendary battles with him over the years. His crowning achievement was the near-fatal stabbing of Spider-Man's then-partner/lover, the Black Cat who was placed in critical condition. This led to Spider-Man beating Dr. Octopus within an inch of his life. The trauma of the beating he received from Spider-Man left Octavius severely phobic of Spider-Man and spiders in general for years. This lasted until Spider-Man was forced to let his nemesis beat him in combat so as to allow him to break free of his fears and recruit him to save New York City from an exploding nuclear reactor. Doctor Octopus has worked with other supervillains on several occasions, most notably as the leader of the original incarnation of the SInister Six. Ultimate Doctor Octopus Respected scientist Otto Octavius was working for Osborn Industries on a S.H.I.E.L.D. funded U.S. government project to create a super-soldier serum, the Oz Compound; he was also an industrial spy for Osborn’s Rival Justin Hammer. After the Compound accidentally mutated teenager Peter Parker, Otto’s employer Norman Osborn decided to test a sample on himself. He had Otto supervise the procedure, but an explosion destroyed the lab, and the mechanical arms Otto wore for delicate experiments were fuse to his skin. Otto eventually awoke in government custody, his mechanical arms still attached so their grafting could be studied; he went beserk, escaped, and slew the new occupant of his old home. Irrationally blaming Hammer for his condition, Otto attacked Hammer’s “Big Apple Energy Dome” facility, soundly defeating Spider-Man in the process. Days later, Otto attacked Hammer’s secret, illegal New Jersey genetic facility, murdering its scientists, calling in the press to observe, and terrorizing Hammer until he suffered a heart attack. Before he could do any further damage, Spider-Man arrived. Better prepared this time, the arachnid hero turned Octopus’s own electrical attack against him, pounded Octopus into unconsciousness and ripped out one of the villain’s tentacles. S.H.I.E.L.D. captured Otto, removed his tentacles, and incarcerated him alongside others genetically enhanced criminals (including Osborn, the Green Goblin) for study and interrogation. Otto seemingly co-operated until he remotely activated his arms, killed his captors and freed his fellow inmates. As de facto head of the escapees, Osborn had Otto breach S.H.I.E.L.D. security and deactivated the defenses of their Triskelion HQ. They kidnapped Spider-Man and blackmailed him into joining their attack on the White House, but the Ultimates recaptured them and the Wasp defeated Doctor Octopus. Once more stripped of his arms, he was incarcerated in the super-prison known as The Raft. Category:Villains